


Lil' Wayne

by Seabiscuitthesniper



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabiscuitthesniper/pseuds/Seabiscuitthesniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles and one-shots based off Batfamily Headcanon #598: </p><p>Whenever Damian is in a bad mood, Dick will sing Lil' Wayne songs to him. This only makes Damian's mood worse, but it makes Dick feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Wayne

'Hey. Hey, Lil D, look at me.' Dick said leaning forward and shaking his little brothers shoulders.  
Kneeling on the ground to look him in the eyes, Dick gripped his shoulder, looking soulfully into Damian's eyes. 

'Look at me when i'm talking to you.'

'I am, you imbecile. Stop repeating yourself.'

Damian.. I see you looking at me, but i'm looking through you!' Dick continued, getting more and more dramatic as he continued.

'I see the blood in your eyes. I see the love in disguise!' He announced, standing up, and gesturing around the batcave. 

Turning around wildly, grabbing at Damian again, he brought himself inches away from the others face, before loudly belting out the next line.

'I SEE THE PAIN HIDDEN IN YOUR PRIDE, I SEE YOU'RE NOT SATISFIED! AND I DON'T SEE NOBODY ELSE, I SEE MYSELF. I'M LOOKING AT THE…' He gestured for Damian to continue the song, but Damian only scoffed before swatting Dicks hands away. He quickly stormed out of the cave, muttering under his breath about how Grayson had finally hit rock bottom. 

Dick just grinned to himself, having seen the tiny smile on Damians face as he left. He congratulated himself on a job well done and began to sing the chorus.

If Alfred could hear the sounds of Dick shouting about mirrors on the wall, well he figured it was one of the many things that were better left alone. (Although if he occasionally sought out the security footage of that night, well no one had to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, i'm planning on continuing this. If anyone has any requests for songs, please leave a comment or message me!  
> Hope you all liked it! As usual, any suggestions or if there are any mistakes you noticed, please let me know! 
> 
> Based off Mirror by Lil' Wayne ft. Bruno Mars.


End file.
